Return of the Royals
by Jillyan Malfoy-DuGrey
Summary: Finally after a 1000 years the royal families are taking their rightful place, but with Voldemort still on the loose will they be able to bring all the nations to peace?
1. The Time has Come

I don't own Harry Potter!

Hr/Dr

H/P

Rating R

August 25, 2004

In the heart of Hogwarts something awoke, something that would change the world, and something that would wake the royalty of many a forgotten races.

"Headmaster."

"Merlin?"

"Yes. I am here to speak with you on behalf of myself, Godric, Helga, Rowena, and Salazar. Finally the heirs to the Vampire, Veela, Dark and Light Elves, Werewolves, Merpeople and wizards. It is time for the House of Merlin to be opened and they will enter it together they will make the world a great place." Stated the ghost of Merlin

"Alright who are they?" Asked Albus

"Resort your students going into 6th year." With that Merlin was gone and the headmaster just sat there

'I guess it really is time.'

Ok that was by far the shortest chapter I have ever written! Oh well more to come!


	2. Founder's Hall

I don't own Harry Potter!

Select Another : Thank you so much for your review! Yes I know it was really short, but it was sorta a taste of whats to come to give you an idea. Yes it will be Draco/Hermione and Harry/Pansy, You'll just have to see how I am going to portray Pansy, JK doesn't really give me enough to get a good personality so I will be making it up.

A Story of the Year : Of course it will be a little longer! But by how much is the question lol.

It was an early August morning, deep in the heart of Hogwarts, the founders and Merlin sat.

"Do you think its wise to inform them that they are actually the heirs and heiresses to these realms?" Asked Helga

"Yes our realms need their rulers back. Even the Wizarding world will lose if its ruler does not come back to power." Stated Salazar

"Your right, but wont they be surprised?" Asked Godric with a hearty laugh

"Yes they will." Stated Rowena

"Albus, we would like to show you to the new wing." Smiled Merlin they led the headmaster to where once was a dead end, was no a set of double doors with a statue of a Gryffin and a Basilisk on either side.

"The students will give the password to one of the statues and they will be granted enterance to the Founders wing." Explained Helga

"This is their common room. Over there is a small seating area, over there is a library that goes 2 stories above ground, and 7 underground. Over there to the right is a dinning area, underground there are several potion labs, a swimming pool and a training area. Upstairs are bedrooms." Stated Godric

"Now they are to be sorted right away. They will each be given this ring. A ring of power. Albus they must be prepared. They will be locked in these rooms upon entering them for 3 weeks." Stated Salazar matter of factly

"Why?" Asked Albus fully confused

"Because they need to learn about their peoples, they need to learn much for them to be great, they will read and learn from out ghosts." Stated Rowena and with that they all disappeared and the Headmaster looked confused

"I hope you know what your doing." Stated Albus to know one as he placed the rings in a perfect circle on the common room table and left the rooms.

Yes I know another short chapter Im sorry! Thanks for the Reviews!


	3. The Sorting

I don't own Harry Potter!

Ok Ok I promised a longer chapter and here it is!

Keep up the reviews!

September 1st rapidly approached, and Albus was busy preparing the new schedules, for those few select Royal students that would end up in the Merlin House.

September 1st

Great Hall

The sorting of first years had just finished, and the students kept peeking over the new table that was positioned right under the High Table of the teachers as if it was a replica. No one was sitting there, it was completely empty but it had a glow around it, that only certain students could see, only certain students could feel the pull to sit at this table.

Shortly after everyone calmed down Albus stood.

"First off our new DADA teacher, Professor Lupin has kindly come back to us. During is illness each month, Professor Dominik will be teaching. Many of you are probably wondering what the point of the point of this table is, there is to be a new house here at Hogwarts. The 6th years shall be resorted and some will be assigned to the House of Merlin. So if the 6th year students would please step forward." Announced Albus

"Bones, Susan."

"House of Merlin!" Shouted the Hat as the once Hufflepuff sat down she was the first and only Hufflepuff to be resorted that evening.

"Boot, Terry."

"House of Merlin!" Screamed the Hat as the once Ravenclaw also became the only Ravenclaw to be resorted

"Brown, Lavender."

"House of Merlin!" Called the Hat as the first Gryffindor to be resorted sat on the stool.

"Granger, Hermione."

"House of Merlin!" Called the hat as the second Gryffindor, and the first of the Golden Trio was lost.

"Malfoy, Draco."

"House of Merlin!" Calmly stated the hat as the Slytherin Prince became no more.

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"House of Merlin!" Shouted the Hat the first female Slytherin had been lost.

"Potter, Harry."

"House of Merlin!" Shouted the Hat with such force that it almost knocked itself off Harry's head, as the 2nd of the Golden Trio was lost

"Weasley, Ronald."

Everyone was sure he would join his friends in this new House of Merlin but,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat as Ron looked shocked at his best friends and made his way back to his own table with a slight frown on his face.

This would be the end of the Golden Trio.

"Zabini, Blaise."

"House of Merlin!" Sang the hat as the former Slytherin plopped on the stool

"Well now! With the sorting complete, niddle bit and butter." Smiled the Headmaster, a wondering look upon his face

Dinner at the House of Merlin table was a tense affair, the had the Gryffindors clumped together, and the Slytherins slumped together, then in the middle of them was a lone Ravenclaw and a lone Hufflepuff who where both thinking,

'This is gunna be a Loooonnnngggg year.'

Soon the food disappeared, and all the tables but Merlin stood and left the Great Hall.

"You 8 are the chosen ones. I can not explain it all to you at this point. For that I am sorry. But please you are a new house, you must bring honor to your selves, Merlin students will not receive points, for you wont be able to win the house cup, there aren't enough of you for your own Quidditch team so those who where on their other house teams may keep their positions. I would not deny you that right. Now this is Professor Orion Dominik, he will be your head of house, should you have any problems, or questions you may go to him. Now lets find your rooms." Smiled Albus with that annoying twinkle in his eye.

After a 5 minute walk

"Students I welcome you to the Founder's Hall. You say the password to either the Basilisk or the Gryffin and you will be allowed enterance. The pass word is the Chosen Ones. Please do not forget it." Welcomed the Headmaster

They walked in, and where awed by the amount of glamour that was in this place.

"There are many fascinating things in the place, but I believe you are all tired and wish to sleep, up the stairs, you each have you own rooms, which will only open to you and those you chose, though if not you they must knock first and ask permission. Your names are on the door. Good night." Stated Professor Dominik as he and the headmaster walked out of the Founder's Hall.

The Slytherins went up the stairs first, and found on the left hand side 3 similar doors, the first, had a strange rune on the door and underneath in black was Pansy Parkinson, the second door had silver writing, with a strange rune, and the name Draco Malfoy underneath it the 3rd door, was the same, but the writing was a different rune, and name both in green writing Blaise Zabini. The next to go to their rooms where the single house ones. The forth door on the left was another rune and name in brown it was Susan Bones. The fourth door on the right was, had the symbol and name in gold, Terry Boot.

The Gryffindors sat in the common room.

"Wow can you believe we are in a different house?" Asked Lavender

"Ya, I've never head of the House of Merlin. And the Founder's Hall was said to have been lost when the last of the founders died." Stated Hermione as she began lecture mode

"Well I am going to head to bed good night." Smiled Lavender as she went up stairs, she passed 2 slytherin doors before she came to her own on across the hall from one Blaise Zabini, this door to had a symbol and writing with the name Lavender Brown in royal blue.

Common Room

"I cant believe Ron wasn't sorted here with us." Exclaimed Hermione

"I know what you mean. Did you see the look he gave us though?" Asked Harry

"Ya he didn't look to happy." Sighed Hermione

"Come on lets go to sleep and deal with it in the morning." Stated Harry they walked up the stairs,

"Good night Moine."

"Night Harry."

Harry entered the first door on the right, he stared at the symbol for a little bit and the Harry Potter in gleaming white, shrugged his shoulders and entered his room.

Hermione also stared at her rune, she thought she had an idea of where she had seen that rune before but then thought she must need sleep, as she stared at her own name in blood red, Hermione Granger, and then confused and upset and not understanding she entered the room.

8

The colors are gunna play a part! What their rooms look like will be in the next chapter! I hope this is long enough! Lol!


	4. First Day Problems

I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks so much for the Reviews! I am so glad that you guys are liking this story!

A few of your asked me what a rune is. In ancient times, some please practiced rune magic, taking symbols that meant something craved onto a stone placed into certain order to perform spells.

Also some of you asked if I like Ron or not. Some times I do but most of the time he annoys me, and he doesn't seem like a real friend so Im cutting him out in this story. He'll most likely be the 'Malfoy' of this story! Sorry to all you Ron lovers!

Reactions to their new lives

Upon entering their rooms, their each where in awe, the boys rooms where done in a similar fashion. Maple wood, four post bed, a 6 drawer dresser, 2 book selves, a large desk and chair, each room had a fire place and above the mantel was a picture of the first royal member of the one they belonged to. (Not that they know this yet.) Each room had a large walk in wardrobe, and its own bathroom. Each was decorated a little differently, Draco's was in silver, Blaise's in green, Harry's in white and Terry's in gold.

The girls rooms where a little different. When you walked into the main door, you where in a sitting area with couches, and two comfortable chairs, surrounding a fireplace, also with a portrait of the first royal of their blood line. There where 3 doors leading off of the rooms, 1 led to a bathroom, which was done in the individual colors but with a silver accents, the 2nd door led to a study, all done in dark oak wood, a desk, 2 book selves, and a chair, also in the main color but with gold accents, finally, the 3rd door was their bedrooms, done in redwood wood a large 4 post bed, with nightstands, and a extremely large wardrobe, that was divided into summer, winter, spring, and fall, and dress robes, casual, school, fun, work, and cloaks outer, and indoor. Pansy's was done in black with onyx accents, Hermione's was done in red with ruby accents, Susan's was done in brown with Amber accents, and Lavender's was done in royal blue with Sapphire accents.

They all went to bed pretty much right after they entered their rooms, so none of them noticed, that they had completely new wardrobes, with everything that they could think of, or that it was divided up for them.

(AN Turtle see girls are better then boys! That's why they have better rooms! Lol)

The next morning the 8 teens awoke, and went to get dressed. They pulled out their black school robes which now had the Hogwarts crest on them, and they had silver and gold ties. They went down to breakfast, none saying anything, to either those of their old houses or those in their new home. Silence reigned through the House of Merlin table.

They went through their first day of classes, again it was a tense affair. Pushing Gryffindors and Slytherins together all of a sudden was never a good thing. After two more uncomfortable meals and 3 classes, the Merlins where back in their common rooms.

"Alright, I do not agree with the way that you are all acting with each other! You are the best of the students in the school, and you are the chosen ones! This petty house differences must be stopped now!" Exclaimed Professor Dominik before storming out of the common room. The students stopped to think about what he had said. Slowly with out talking each on made his or her own way to their bedrooms, to think on what had been said only moments ago.

Done! Sorry its kinda crapy but I wanted to post and I wanted to start the interesting part!


	5. Susan's Shock

I don't own Harry Potter!

Susan's Discovery

After Professor Dominik had left, and everyone had retired to their rooms, Susan couldn't help but wonder what her part in all of this was.

Susan's POV

'Why am I so special? What did I do to deserve this?' I thought as I paced my room

I glanced around. It really was a beautiful room , done in all amber and brown, my favorite colors. Everything in this room was just so comfortable. It was funny I heard Hermione mentioning to Harry, that the runes had to mean something, something special to each of us. And I cant help but think she is right. Now if only I could figure it out.

After 2o minutes I was sick of pacing, and went into my study and just sat at my desk. That was the last thing I remember and everything went black.

Normal POV

"Hello Susan." Said a strange voice

"Umm hello?" Nervously asked Susan as she stood

"Hello, young one. Welcome to Lupus Terra. I am Selene." Stated the tall dark haired woman

"Umm do I know you? You seem familiar." Stated Susan

"Your soul recognizes me as family, but you have never meet me." Replied Selene

"I don't understand." Stated Susan looking completely confused

"Have a seat this is a rather long story. (Susan sat) Alright now. Long ago, you know the muggles followed the pagan gods, well at the time there where 9 kingdoms, needless to say, one of your ancestors was king of one of them, I was this Queen. I was Queen Selene of the Werewolves. We were a great peoples. We where able to get along with everyone and we managed to not hurt anyone, we just had our own world. Here actually in the Lupus Terra. Over 1500 years ago, the kingdoms where destroyed and there was the Wizarding world and the mortal realm. Now it is time to reclaim the thrones. You are Princess Susan of the Lupus clan. This is yours." Stated Selene to the shocked girl and handed her a letter.

"_Meus Heir , Hodie est denique dies ut nos es validus ut cubo nostrum per , quod planto orbis terrarum vox iterum. Nos mos addo palma ut nostrum populus. EGO have fides in vos. Have fides in vestri ego. Ceteri mos succurro vos. Rex rgis Tranquility_."  
The letter was strange to her, she looked it over two then three times and finally on the fourth time she it seemed to fade to English.

"_My Heir , Today is the day, that we can reclaim our kingdom. Today is a day we will be accepted again. I have faith in you. I have faith in u ruling our peoples. King Tranquility_."

"You my dear, are now fluent in Latin, that is what the letter was written in. Will you accept your rightful place? Will you bring glory to the Werewolves or the world? Will you help us to be great again?" Asked Selene with earnest

"I will." Stated Susan surprising herself with the emotion behind her answer.

"Take the oath. Deep down you know it." Stated Selene with tears of happiness seeping out

"I, Susan Amelia Bones, to swear to protect those of the Lupus community. I promise to uphold all that we stand for, and to bring forth a peace that has not been for many years. This I swear in the name of the moon." Swore Susan moments later, she screamed, her bones shifted and she became a werewolf.

"My lady, you are now Queen of the Werewolves, Queen of Lupus Terra. Your first transformation was painful, but it is not to be the rest of your life. You will always have your mind, it is something all werewolves will have now. You are their anchor as will your children, and your children's children. Be safe, child. I wish you the best of luck." Smiled Selene sadly as she bowed to the new Queen and slowly faded away.

The next thing she remembered was walking up in her dorm.

'Wow what a dream!' Thought Susan when she brought her hand to brush away a piece of hair, she realized that her hand was heavy.

On her right ring finger was a simple gold band, with a amber moon in the center.

'_It wasn't a dream_." Came the voice of Selene as she looked at the ring again

'Oh My God! I am Queen Susan Amelia of the Lupus Terra!' Thought Susan as she settled back down into her bed with a smile on her face she fell asleep.

Lupus Terra – Wolf Land (Latin)

Ok so Susan is the Queen of the Werewolves can you guys figure out the rest?


	6. Terry's Trial

I don't own Harry Potter!

Terry's awaking

Terry Boot was in Ravenclaw for a reason. He knew that something was going one the moment that they were placed in the House of Merlin how could he not?

Like the rest of his new house, Terry had the decency to look ashamed of the way he was acting. Even though he wasn't near as bad as the Gryffindors or the Slytherins. Terry sighed, as he readied himself for bed, he crawled under the covers and the last thing her remembered was blackness.

Terry didn't know how much time had passed before he awoke but when he did he was seated across from an old man with long white hair and beard.

"About time you woke up. I was actually starting to getting worried." Smiled the old man

"Do I know you?" Asked Terry

"Not personally, but you have learned about me. I am Merlin." Stated the man

"Merlin! But your dead!" Exclaimed Terry in a very un-Ravenclaw manner

"Yes well, several thousand years ago, me and the other royalty of the major clans where put to sleep so to say. Some day the time would come and we would have to awaken our heirs, and the kingdoms would be strong again, and we would rule, united. You are the heir to the Magus Hummus." Explained Merlin

"Alright, let me get this right. I am the heir to the Wizarding world? If I were to accept I would be come King Terry of the Wizarding world?" Asked Terry in complete disbelief

"Yes. My time is short. I must know will you accept your birth right? Will you help unite the peoples of the world?" Asked Merlin with hope

"Yes." Stated Terry after a few minutes of hesitation

"You know the oath, make it." Encouraged Merlin

"I, Terry Armelius Boot, swear to up hold justice, protect, and serve those of the Magus Hummus. I swear to bring forth peace as best I can, and I swear the lead my people faithfully and fairly." Swore Terry

"My lord, it is done. You will make a fine King, Your Majesty." Bowed Merlin with a sad smile, before he faded away.

Moments later Terry woke panting.

'What a dream!' Thought Terry

'_It was not a dream, my lord. You are king!'_ Came the voice of Merlin

Terry suddenly felt a tingling at his right hand, there was a pure gold ring, now gem, just a band in its purest form.

'Wow.' Thought Terry as he attempted to fall back asleep

Magus Hummus – Magical Earth

I know, I know short but Susan and Terry aren't huge parts of the story but you still have to understand them, so ya!


	7. Lavender and Blaise Alike

I don't own Harry Potter!

Lavender's change

Lavender Brown walked into her room, just as her fellow house mates did. The only difference is she was confused.

'Why are we in this house? What's the point? Why are we so special? And why do the others not get along?'

Her thoughts continued to swirl until she laid her head down on the pillow

Moments later she opened her eyes,

"Where am i?" Asked Lavender as she looked around completely confused

"Welcome to Atlantis. Home of the Merpeople." Smiled a mermaid

"Who are you?" Asked lavender

"I am Ariel. Queen of the Mermaids. And you my dear are my heir." Smirked the red head

"Your heir?" Questioned Lavender not quite sure she had heard her right.

"Yes. Over a thousand years ago, me and the royalty of several other magical folks got together. We decided that we would not rule any longer we would wait until all of us had an heir that was worthy to rule and one that would make peace of all of our peoples again. It has come Lavender you are the heir of the mermaids." Explained Ariel

"Ariel your needed!" Called a voice

"I am so sorry that I have to rush this but will you claim responsibility?" Questioined Ariel

"Of course!"

"Pledge it."

"I, Lavender Brown, Swear to protect, and serve the mermaid race to the best of my ability as their new Queen."

"Thank you my heir. I have faith in you."

Suddenly Lavender was thrown out of the underground castle and woke with a start.

Wiping sweat of her face she was scratched by a ring. It was a beautiful white gold band with a sapphire in the shape of a wave.

"I really am Queen of the Mermaids, Who would have thought." Laughed lavender as she attempted to go back to sleep.

Ok oK it was sucky but hey you guys want me to get to the important ones right?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Blaise's Tale

Blaise was feeling much like how Lavender had felt. He was confused and did not understand what the point of the new house, and attempting to get along with the Gryffindorks was for.

'I like being a Slytherin, I like being nasty. Its who I am.' Thought Blaise

He decided to just lay down and think, but before he knew it he was out, and waking in a place he had never seen before.

"Where the fuck am i?" Questioned Blaise not really expecting an answer

"Welcome to Atlantis. I am King Triton." Bowed the king a little bit

"Umm Atlantis is a myth dude, sorry to break it to you." Smirked Blaise

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but it is not a myth, and if you are going to act that way then I just wont tell you about your birth right." Huffed King Triton

"Wait! If its my birth right then you have to tell me!" Ordered Blaise after a few minutes

"Arent you a demanding one." Smirked Triton

"What! Are you going to tell me or not?" Huffed Blaise getting mad, but also knowing that it was his own fault

"Your Majesty!" Called a voice

"Very well I suppose I have to tell you. You are heir to the mermen. Will you accept to protect, and serve the mermen and also to help the other heirs bring peace back to the magical peoples?" Asked Triton

"I guess so." Flippantly replied Blaise

"Well then pledge it." Ordered Triton

"I, Blaise Zabini, swear to protect and serve the mermen and to also restore us to greatness." As soon as the words where said he was thrown out of the world he was in.

"What the fuck, that dude was so rude!" Exclaimed Blaise he went to brush his hair out of his face and when he did he cute his face with his ring.

'I didn't go to sleep with a ring on.' Thought Blaise as he looked down at it. It was silver and emerald entertwined it meant that he truly was the King of mermen.

Ok I'm done with the little characters Ill try to make the main ones more entertaining! Je ne!


	8. Hermione Figures it out!

I don't own Harry Potter!

Thank you sooooo Much for the reviews! 3 more to go before the story can finally start! But I will try to have them up but Monday!

Hermione Learns the truth

Hermione entered her room and went straight to her book self.

'This doesn't make any sense! Why would they put the people who can stand each other in the same house!?' Thought Moine

She pulled out the only book that caught her attention and started to read.

**A thousand years ago, there where many different magical kingdoms, they all ruled together peacefully, all of them living together with no judgments. It is believed that the leaders all came together and decided that it was time to let the world be together, to fend for themselves to speak. Each decided that when they time came, and if it came that the Royal Families needed to be reformed they would come to their heirs. And once again the royal families would rule. They are made up of 8 families, the Magus Hummus, the Lupus Terra, Unda Populus which consists of a male and female kingdom that interact, the Veela Royaume, the Royaume De Vampire, Ténèbres Lutin Royaume, and the Royaume de Lumière Lutin. The leader of each was part of the Le Compteur de Magique, the Council of Magic, with the Cercle de Anciens or the Circle of Elders, being the King or Queen of the Lumière Lutin. It is believed that once these heirs are returned to their rightful places, life will return to equal balance for all. **

**Hierarchy of Le Compteur de Magique**

**Lumière Lutin**

**(règle anciens) **

**Méchant Loup Sorcière et Sorcier (grand anciens)(grand anciens) **

**Ténèbres Lutin **

**(regal anciens) **

**Veela Vampire**

**(grand anciens) (grand anciens)**

**Anciens **

**Unda Populus **

To say that Hermione was a little less confused wasn't right. She was even MORE confused!

If these royal lines where true then why weren't they still ruling! Then many there would be equality between all the peoples of the Magical kingdom!

"I cant believe this!" Exclaimed Hermione to herself

'Well there isn't much I can do tonight, I might as well sleep.' Thought Hermione as she settled down to sleep.

Dream World

"Bienvenue aux Royaume de les Vampire , Mademoiselle Granger."

(A/N French isn't my first language, I am testing it on all yous! So please NICELY correct me if I make a mistake and I will change it also I will subtitle all the French I kno its annoying but I like it!)

'Welcome to the Realm of the Vampires, Miss Granger.' Echoed through her head

In response Hermione meant to say, Vampires? What is going on?, but it came out, "Vampire? Se que c'est état du terrain one?"

"Stop! I don't even know French!: Exclaimed Hermione finally back in English

"But you do my dear. All of my children do." Smirked the being that finally stepped out of the shadow

"Who are you?" Asked Hermione her eyes transfixed on the flashing red eyes that where staring into her.

"I am Monsieur Sang. I was the last ruler of the Vampire Kingdom. One which I am sad to say has fallen apart with out a leader to take on everything that is needed. Vampires are being treated as lowly dark creatures! Vampires are beauty and elegance! And grace!" Vented the old King

"Umm excuse me sir, but why am I here?" Questioned Hermione

"You are here, because you are my chosen heir! You Hermione Granger are no ordinary witch! You are or will be the great Queen Hermione Anne Granger Sang Queen of the Vampires and you will take your rightful place in the Cercle de Anciens, as une grande anciens!" Exclaimed the King

"And if I refuse?" Boldly asked Hermione, she just wanted to get through her NEWTS, she could leave the world unity stuff to Harry for awhile, not to be mean or anything, but Harry was just destinied for it.

"You are destinied for it as well. You are the next Queen. Should you refuse the circle will not be complete and evil will continue to rule over the earth, there will never be peace. And most importantly Vampires, your people, will suffer." Exclaimed Sang

"ALRIGHT! FINE! I'll accept my birth right, what do I have to do." Huffed Hermione though she secretly did like the idea.

"Say the oath."

After a few minutes.

"I, Hermione Anne Granger, accept my responsibilities to protect and serve my people the vampires, will all that I am. I promise to make us an equal people again. I am Queen Hermione Anne Granger Sang, and we will be great!" Stated Hermione

Ten seconds later, she was engulfed in a brilliant red light.

A minute later the light went away.

"Look at your self." Smirked Sang

Hermione cautiously walked up to the mirror, she was still in her pj's but she had grown 3 inches moving her to 5'9", her once bushy brown hair was now, straight and a rich dark brown, with blonde mixed here and there, her dull brown eyes, where now reddish-brown and gleamed. But the biggest change would have to be the fangs that now came out of her mouth. Over all though she looked amazing, and was in awe.

"My child it is time for you to return. This is yours. The others of the Cercle have one as well, where it well my dear." Smiled Sang fondly as he handed her a beautiful silver band which intertwined another silver band, and in the center was a perfect ruby.

"I will honor and protect." Repeated Hermione

"I know." Replied the fallen King

End Dream

Hermione bolted awake, and ran to the mirror.

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Hermione softly it was true! She really was the Queen of the Vampires!

With a final look at herself she returned to her bed and slept with a small smile on her face.

Yay! Done with one more chapter! Arent you guys happy? LOL!

Here are the meanings of some of the French

Lupus Terra – Wolf land

Méchant Loup- Werewolf or Evil Wolf

Magus Hummus –Magical Humans

Sorcière et Sorcier - Witches and Wizards

Unda Populus – Water People

Veela Royaume – Veela Kingdom

Royaume De Vampire – Realm of the Vampires

Ténèbres Lutin Royaume – Dark Elf Kingdom

Royaume de Lutin Lumière Elves– Kingdom or the Light Elves

Le Compteur de Magique – The Council of Magic

Cercle de Anciens – Circle of Elders


	9. Draco's Disbelief and Shock of his life

I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did! Well actually just a few of the characters!

Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you guys! Lol!

Draco's Disbelief and the Shock of his life

Draco Malfoy was a young, proud pureblood wizard. He was rich and he knew it, his father had more power then almost anyone in the ENTIRE Wizarding world, yet here he was. Stuck in a new house, stuck with part of the Gryffindork trio, and Pansy. Draco knew that sense his father couldn't even get him out of this, he should at least _try_ to make the best out of it, but he didn't want to get along with the Mudblood and Potty, there was to much hatred between them.

Walking over to his very large wardrobe Draco pulled out his pajamas and headed to bed.

'I wonder why this is happening. What is really going on in father's head, if I didn't know any better I'd almost think that he didn't even try to get my back to Slytherin.'

With those last thoughts, Draco fell asleep

Malfoy Manor

"Narci, its time." Smiled Lucius for the first time in almost 4 years

"Thank heavens, I was really starting to worry that my little Dragon would have to become a Death Eater." Shivered Narcissa at the thought

"Never, we wont let that happen. But dear I need to depart to inform our son, of whats going on." Smiled Lucius once more before he headed to the Floo.

"Draco Malfoy's Rooms, House of Merlin, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Called Lucius as he stepped into the green flames

Draco's Room

Draco was awoken by a loud thump in his living room.

"Whose there?" He called as he ventured out of his room wand at ready

"Draco, how many times have I told you not to point you wand at me?" Demanded Lucius as he dusted himself off and took a seat in front of the fire.

"Ummmm, Father what are you doing here?" Asked Draco in a slight state of shock his father NEVER visited him unless it was something major.

"Sit. I think its time that I fill you in on something." Sighed Lucius

Draco did as he was told and joined his father by the fire.

"Vous êtes le prince du royaume de Veela" Stated Lucius right off the bat

After a few minutes

"WHAT! Prince of the what! Veelas don't have a kingdom father!" Exclaimed Draco clearly thinking his father was losing it

"Veela n'ont pas eu un royaume ou un chef pendant un moment, vous avez raison. Mais maintenant il est temps pour le chef de prendre son endroit en cercle de le plus ancien. Vous Draco Malfoy êtes le prince car j'aurais été si, le moment était venu pendant mon temps de la vie. Vous avez été choisi mon fils.

The Veela have not had a kingdom or a ruler for quite some time you are right. But now it is time for the ruler to take his place in the circle of the elders. You Draco Malfoy are the prince like I would have been if, the time had come during my life time. you have been chosen." Explained Lucius though it took a moment for Draco to comprehend it all

"So let me get this straight. There has been a Veela Kingdom for a long time, they have just been with out a ruler? (nod) Ok I am to become this leader, or prince? (Again a nod) and join the circle of the elders? (Nod) And this would have been yours?" Asked Draco with a sigh he felt totally drained

"Yes I would have been prince, well actually King. You are Prince now! You see out of all the tribes, the Veela are the only one that somewhat kept their royalty alive. The original King and Queen told their eldest son, he in turn told his and so one, but only the eldest son was to know that way when the time came he would be prepared." Explained Lucius

After 5 minutes

"Draco I know I am pushing you. But I need you to decide. Will you accept this?" Questioned Lucius a slight dear in his heart

"Yes."

"Pledge it." Demanded Lucius the fear receding

"Je, Draco Lucius Malfoy, prince de Veela, jurent pour se protéger et servent la course de Veela. Je promets de nous apporter au plein pouvoir et de nous rendre grands encore. Je suis le Roi Draconias Lucius Malfoy." Replied Draco as he sat down

"I must be going my son, but I am proud of you. This is yours to show your inheritance." Explained Lucius as he handed him a pure silver ring. That looked like a snake wrapped around head touching tail. He put it on and felt the power radianting from it.

"I love you my son, never doubt that again. I am so very sorry I had to be harsh on you." Whispered Lucius as he hugged his son for the first time in 10 years

Draco stood there, not really believing what was going on watching his father walk to the fireplace.

"Oh and Draco do not be afraid of the changes!" Called Lucius before he disappeared

Draco curious as to what he meant walked over to the mirror and sure enough he had changed. He now stood at 6'2" an inch taller then Blaise, his once platinum blond hair was now silver, his eyes where the iciest silver blue he'd ever seen. With a smirk and a silent comment thinking how hot he was, he headed back to his bed, glanced at his ring, and fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

6

Ok well I hope you all like it! Only 2 more left! Pansy's next! Lol! Review plz! I love getting them!

Vous êtes le prince du royaume de Veela – You are the prince of the Veela Kingdom.

Je, Draco Lucius Malfoy, prince de Veela, jurent pour se protéger et servent la course de Veela. Je promets de nous apporter au plein pouvoir et de nous rendre grands encore. Je suis le Roi Draconias Lucius Malfoy – I Draco Lucius Malfoy Prince of Veela promise to protect and serve and to make us great again. More of less that is what it says.


	10. Pansy's Not Surprised

I don't own Harry Potter!

Thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews! I love them! And its making me want to hurry up and get to the point quicker!

Pansy's Not Surprised

Pansy walked into her quarters at the same time as everyone else did though she wasn't as confused. Her great grandfather was a pureblooded elf, and had always told the children of what would happen if the royal families where to be called upon, they would be called into the House of Merlin, she knew all of this. That didn't mean that it made it easier to get along, with Potter, and Granger, or Draco.

People always looked at Draco and Pansy and thought they where the perfect couple. The Slytherin Prince with the Slytherin Princess. As if! Draco and Pansy had been best friends until a year ago, when the Dark Lord made his presence known to the world. Draco had stood against his parents and friends taking the stand that he would not bow to a half-blood, as where Pansy had sat by and hadn't said a word in either direction. This had pissed Draco off to no ends and so their life long friendship ended.

Pansy was getting ready for bed when an owl soared through her open window.

'It is so weird having windows!' thought Pansy as she relieved the bird of its burden

"_Dearest granddaughter, _

_Congratulations. You have been sorted into the House of Merlin, and are one of the 8 heirs. I will be flooing into your room around 10pm to speak with you about your heritage._

_Love, _

_Grandfather.'_

Pansy set about getting ready for bed. She changed into her pajamas and put on an outer robe of light purple, and sat down by the fireside to wait for her Great grandfather to come through.

Exactly at 11pm her grandfather stepped through the fire.

"Bonsoir ma petite fille." Smiled her grandfather

"Bonsoir papa." Smiled Pansy

Her grandfather was the only one that knew her as who she really was and not as the boy crazy ditz that she pretended to be.

"Comment allez-vous?" Questioned Grandpa

"I'm fine Papa. So what is it that you needed to speak with me about?" Asked Pansy

"First of all what is with this look!" Exclaimed Papa as he looked over his granddaughter, her blonde hair and her body where not what she really was, meaning she had changed herself.

"You are un Lutin!" Cried papa

"I'm sorry Papa" Whispered Pansy as she carefully changed her appearance to what it should rightfully be. In a flash of black, Pansy looked extremely different! She had the same length hair only now it was pitch black, with silver highlights she stood slimmed out at 5'9" her face was the same but she was just more mature looking overall.

"Now that that is taken care of. You know the story of the royalty splitting up and desiding that when the world needed the heirs again then they would come forth?" Questioned papa

"Of course Papa you've told me that story all my life!" Exclaimed Pansy

"Pansy you are the heiress to the Ténèbres Lutin Royaume, you are a Dark Elf, soon to be Queen of them if you will accept your birthright." Explained papa

"Papa I am so confused! Why wouldn't you or mama been the king and or queen?" Asked Pansy

"Because of the deal they made, the time has finally come when the world is in need of you all, and when all 8 heirs are found worthy." Explained Papa

They sat in the silence for a few minutes not saying anything.

"Pansy I must leave by midnight, will you except?" Asked Papa

"Yes I mean of course grandpere! What do I have to do?" Asked Pansy

"Just say the oath my dear, just say the oath." Whispered the old elf

"I, Pansy Anne Parkinson, swear to uphold the rights of the Tenebres Lutin! I will bring them to power and glory and work side by side with the other kingdoms in ruling fairly and restoring all of them to power once more. The 8 realms of magic shall be great once again! I am Queen Pansy Anne Parkinson." Exclaimed Pansy her eyes glowing

"My Queen." Bowed her grandfather before handing her a small box

"It is the royal signet ring, my dear you are now the official queen of the dark elves." Whispered her grandfather as he disappeared

Pansy started at the ring for a moment, it was a silver band that appeared almost see through, and had black onyx under it, as well as a onyx gem in the shape of the ancient rune for darkness. She started at it, it had an errie glow to it before it stopped and she went to bed.

Grrr! I got sick last week, I know I promised to have all these done by the end of last weekend, but stupid illness is going around at school! And since I am now in college and they seem to think we enjoy papers its taking a little longer but I will have Harry's Chapter up by Friday! And hopefully the next chapter up by Sunday!

Thx for the reviews!

Nicole


	11. Harry's Meet and Greet and Informed

I don't own Harry Potter!

Wow! I can't believe that so many of you guys have reviewed! Thank you sooooo much! It makes me wanna just finish the story!

Harry's Meet and Greet and Informed

Harry walked into his room slightly annoyed with his friends, and his new housemates. Pushed open the door, and threw his tie on his bed along with his robes, as he headed into the bathroom.

"Stupid, new house!" Spat Harry he was pissed but then again after Sirius and Cedric he didn't want to be teased all the time, and that's all that Draco was probably going to do anyways.

Still grumbling about his horrible luck he crawled under the covers and attempted to fall asleep.

Around midnight Harry bolted awake from a nightmare or was it a vision.

Vision

"Tonight my loyal death eaters! I am telling you part of my grand plan!" Laughed Voldemort

"My lord an honor, it tis." Smirked Lucius

"This House of Merlin at Hogwarts is composed of eight of the most powerful students in the entire, Bones, Boot, Parkinson, Malfoy, Granger, Zabini, Brown and Potter. They together over power Dumbledore and myself combined!" Exclaimed Voldemort

Unaware that he was silently making his death eaters wonder if they chose they wrong side

"Lucius I want you to order Draco to befriend them. I want him to slowly plant thoughts of darkness."

It had ended with a few rounds of Crucio.

End of Vision

Harry was grumbling. He hated those damn things, but it wasn't like he had any choice over them.

"You know Har beating your self up over something that wasn't your doing isn't good." Came a voice Harry never thought he'd hear other then around Dementors

"Dad?" Asked Harry slightly shocked

"Hello son." Smirked James

"Ok what is going on?" Asked Harry here was his father alive! He sure as hell wasn't a ghost

"I suppose you have a lot of questions?" Asked James with a slight laugh though the sad look not really leaving his face

"You better fucking believe it!" Exclaimed Harry jumping up and starting to pace

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER! Do not take that tone with your father." Exclaimed a softer voice

"Mum?" Asked Harry as he plopped down on the sofa once more.

"Hello Harry." Smiled Lilly softly yet sadly

"Are you guys alive?" Blurted out Harry

His parents chuckled slightly

"No Harry we are not. But there are some things that you need to be informed of and the only ones who are able to do this are your mother and I. So for this day we have been given the gift to come and talk to you." Explained James

"Umm ok." Stated Harry

They all sat down

"First off Harry. I was pureblooded witch. The Evans adopted me after my mother was killed. My mother was Demi (dem me) Black, Sirius' aunt she was the second wife and true love of my father. When my mother died he couldn't stand the sight of me. I had an older brother and we got along very well until I was sorted into Gryffindor and him to Slytherin. My brother was two years older then me, my father your maternal grandfather was Ignatius Salazar Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy is my half-brother." Sighed Lilly as she too sat next to her son

"Wait you mean that I'm related to Draco Malfoy?! Does he know this?" Asked Harry with a weary look

"No. Lucius and I decided that our children wouldn't know unless it was completely unavoidable. And it is. You see Lucius' mother carried the blood of the last Royal Veela. As of tonight Draco it King Draconias Lucius Malfoy king of the Veela Royaume. I do not know if my brother has informed him of this or not. But as you also to become this nite I believe you need to know your family." Explained Lilly

"Wait me a king?" Questioned Harry thinking his mother was insane

"Harry you are the last heir to the Royaume de Lutin Lumière. You are an elf. The last royal one of the light line. This came from my father and your mum's mother." Explained James

"Ok just gimme a minute." Stated Harry as he went over things in his mind

"Ok so I am the King of the Light elves?" Asked Harry

"Yes."

"I will rule?" Asked Harry once more

"Yes." Replied his parents again

"Anything else I should know?" Questioned Harry

"Well other then you are now of age to get ur full inheritance, oh and Sirius is alive Harry." Said James whispering the last part

"WHAT!" Screamed Harry

"First the Vaults!" Ordered Lilly though she hated watching her son in pain

"Right. The vault your using now, is your school vault, vault 3 is ur personal vault, vault 2 is the Potter Family Vault, we where the first family to entrust the Goblins, Merlin was the first wizard though we aren't sure why we have access to his vault seeing as he isn't of our line, yet The Merlin Vault or Vault 1 is also yours. Vaults 499 – 600 are all the Potter Family Vaults. 669 – 700 are the Black Family Vaults that you inherited from Lilly's mother, and vaults 150 – 210 are the Malfoy Family Vaults that you inherited from your grandfather. They have money, heirlooms, and many other things, one day you should take a friend and go threw them all though I have a feeling that it will take longer then one day." Stated James

"Umm before we get to Sirius how much that does all come to?" Questioned Harry in aww

"120 vaults are money I believe they total 25 billion 569 million 458 thousand 296 galleons, you are the richest wizard on the planet, not to mention that you will inherit the Black family fortune as Sirius named you Heir. 15 of the vaults are books, 40 of them are family heirlooms, and 10 are rare potion ingredients I don't know why so don't ask. And the other 10 to be honest I never looked in. Those are mostly from the Malfoy Family ones though." Explained Lilly

"OK so basically I am the richest wizard on the planet? How did that happen?" Asked Harry

"Our families are very good with money. Plus having the Veela Royal Line and the Light Elf Royal Line makes us somewhat special Harry." Smirked James

"So what I am just it now?" Asked Harry momentarily forgetting about his godfather

"No you have to pledge it. Will you?" Asked Lilly her green eyes shinning

"Of course! When?" Asked Harry offended that they even had to ask

"Now." Suggested James

"Alright. I, Harold James Potter, do except my position as King of the Light Elves and ruler of the Circle of the Ancients. I swear to protect my people, serve them well, and to bring them back the glory that they once had. I am King Harold James Potter, and I shall rule fairly." Vowed Harry

"5...4...3...2...1." Counted down James and Harry was surrounded in a blinding white light.

Moments later the light dimmed and their stood the elfin king.

Harry was now 6'3" which compared to his 5'8" previous frame was quick a change. His black messy hair was even messier, but now it had silver white streaks in it, his muscles where toned to perfection. And his green eyes sparkled even more as he no longer required his glasses. Over all Harry was hot!

On his right had was a simple ring that if you looked carefully at was actually a silver band covered in 40 little diamonds

"That is the ring of power Harry your identifier. It will seek out the other rings, and bring forth your court." Explained Lilly

"Wait you said something about Sirius?" Asked Harry finally remembering

"Yes, but we can not tell you who he is. Keep your eyes open. He is here, he is alive. I promise you this. Be well my son." Smiled Lilly as she kissed his forehead and hugged him,

"We are so proud of you son. But please stop giving us heart attacks stay out of trouble!" Exclaimed James before he to hugged his son, with a final good bye they disappeared into the night

"Good bye mum, dad, I love you and thanks!" Smiled Harry

He looked into the mirror smiled and then headed back to sleep with a small smile on his face.

Outside Point of View

By 1am the eight heirs knew and accepted who and what they where. And though none of them noticed the figure sitting up above watching them, did, at exactly 1 am all 8 of the Royal Signet rings glowed signaling that they where ready for their life work to find and reunite the royals of the worlds.

Yay! Finally I am done! I hope to have another chapter up at the end of the week there will be one more sorta informative chapter but it will also start the plot. This last chapter had lots in it so please don't skim or u might miss something!

Ciao

Nicole


	12. Locked in, secrets told, and Snapes not ...

I don't own Harry Potter!

Angels-faith: thank you so much for the review! I am so glad that you like it! When I started writing it I wasn't really sure if ppl where gunna like it, but thx hope u keep reading!

Professor Orion Dominik's Chambers

Orion Dominik was tired. He hated lying and was definably not cut out to be a teacher!

"Oye! Padfoot you in there?" Asked Remus as he entered the room

"You know calling me that could get you in trouble." Sighed Orion

"Sirius I know this is hard for you but at least you get to see Harry once in awhile." Sighed Remus

"Ya but for the next 3 weeks they're going to be locked in a tower!" Exclaimed Sirius

"Ya well, you'll just have to be patient." Stated Remus as he walked out leaving Sirius to wallow in his own self pity

House of Merlin

The next morning each woke up with one thought, was it just a dream? After a glance at their ring fingers they realized that it wasn't. They were in fact the new Royalty of the Wizarding world.

That morning each of the eight heirs went to their wardrobes to see a beautiful silk black robes, with their individual colors for the trim, and instead of a Hogwarts crest they had the crests of their royal families.

One by one they headed down stairs until they were all there and waiting after a few moments of attempting to realize who is who, and gapping at each other.

"Is there a reason the door isn't opened?" Asked Hermione flipping her black hair over her shoulder

"If you must know it is stuck." Snapped Draco

This started an all out fight between everyone.

"SILENCE!" Screamed a voice

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Blaise

"For a king you have such a potty mouth." Exclaimed the voice which they now saw was actually a young woman, probably in her mid to late 20's with chocolate brown hair framing her face falling just below her shoulders, the most amazing eyes that didn't seem to have a color, she was the same height as Hermione, and she had pitch black robes, with an almost silver trim.

"Who are you?" Asked Draco a little more politely

"Since you asked so nice, I am one of your teachers." Explained the girl with a smirk

"Teachers for what?" Asked Hermione

"Aww the young vampire, I have heard much about your want for knowledge. I, along with a few of my brothers and maybe sisters shall be teaching you call you need to know about ruling your prospective groups; surely you have noticed the doors will not open? Not until it is time for you to actually lead when I feel that you are ready." Explained the mystery girl

"Do you have a name or are we supposed to refer to you as mystery girl?" Asked Harry sarcastically

"Oh fine ruin my fun. I am Athena Jillyan Satraps de Universum." Started the girl

"Ruler of the Universe pleases." Snapped Pansy

"Yes. I am the heir and daughter of Zeus the great god that blessed a young man named Merlin thus making all things magical." Said Athena in her duh voice

"Wait Athena that you would be the goddess of Wisdom." Said Hermione in aww

"Yes that would be me. Though those stupid mortals make me out to be such a hag! I am the most fun loving god in all of Olympus!" Exclaimed Athena

"Umm Athena you said that there where others that where going to be helping you whom are they?" Asked Susan

"Ok first off, call me Jillyan I prefer that to Athena, what my parents where thinking naming me that I will never know. Now the 9 muses shall be here to help at different times, Erato, the muse of lyrics, Euterpe the muse of music, Thalia the muse of comedy, Melpomene the muse of tragedy, Terpsichore the muse of dance, Urania the muse of astronomy, Clio the muse of history, Polyhymnia the muse of hymns, and Calliope the muse of epics. All nine of them are extremely important. (all 9 muses where behind her, they bowed before leaving), my dear brother Ares shall be helping me as well, (Ares came and bowed to his sister, sneered at the royalty, then left as well), Eos, Helios, and Selene will be teaching you how to be firm, yet kind, how to deal with disappointment, and how to see through fakeness of promises. (Both sisters glared at Athena before bowing and leaving) they don't like me very much (Jillyan laughed), my aunt Demeter shall teach you the art of food, my brother Hephaestus, will be making your official crowns and jewels. And finally My favorite brother. APOLLO!" Screamed the girl

Moments passed and Severus Snape appeared looking annoyed

"What do you want?" Snapped Snape

"Dear brother is that really any way to treat your sister and your Queen?" Asked Jillyan with a smirk

"Athena..." Warned Snape

"Ewww don't call me that! And Apollo if you do not change how you rightfully are I will make your life a living hell and I have an entire eternity to do so." Smirked Jillyan

"Bitch." Growled Severus

"But you love me Sev." Smiled Jillyan as Severus Snape changed from dark and ugly to a young looking man, with dark blonde hair, and startling blue eyes.

"Are you happy now Jilly?" Questioned Severus

"Of course Sev." Smiled Jillyan as she bounced around

"So where is Dio?" Asked Sev he did love his family believe it or not

Suddenly the room got dark and gloomy.

"You know how he remained a god, but gave up his immortality? (Sev nodded) Well about 15 years ago he was killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort." Stated Jillyan

"What?! How did that happen?! And what about his wife?" Asked Sev

"He died, as did his wife they left behind a son. I will not tell you whom though." Firmly stated Jillyan

"Please."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? You even have me begging in front of students!" Exclaimed Severus as both he and Jillyan seemed to remember that they other students where in the room.

"Fine but so help me god you'll regret it!" Exclaimed Jillyan sadly

"I want to... no need to know Jilly." Sighed Severus

"He came to earth the same time as you, he was Sorted into Gryffindor the same year as you were sorted into Slytherin, he did not know it was you not that that is an excuse, he was James Henry Potter." Sighed Jillyan with a lone tear siding down her face

"James was Dio?" Asked a shocked Sev, Jilly may have been his favorite sister, but Dionysus was his favorite brother

"I'm afraid so. Harry not only are you the heir to the Light Elf throne you are also nephew to the Queen and high ruler of Olympus." Sighed Jillyan

The Hogwarts students where in shock.

"I think you all need some time to dwell on this. We shall return later." Stated Jillyan as her and Severus disappeared.

Snape Chambers, Hogwarts

"He was James?" Asked Severus again

"Yes. I visited him. Hades has him helping him. When I told him that you where who you were he asked me to apologize to you he felt so bad." Sighed Jillyan a tear falling from her eye

"Jilly its ok. So now what did you need me to do?" Asked Severus trying to lighten the mood,

"Well for one, you are a God act like one! Don't go around wearing that damnable look I hate it! Second those 8 are the newest royalty they need to be trained." Explained Jillyan

"And you want me to help?" Asked Severus with a sigh

"Sev, you're my favorite brother! Of course I want you to help me!" SO will ya?" Smirked Jillyan

"Of course." Sighed Severus dejectedly

House of Merlin

"That was your aunt!" Exclaimed Blaise

"Damn!" Agreed Terry

"Your father was a god! Harry! A god!" Exclaimed Hermione

"Way to much to take in." Stated Harry as he returned to his room

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way." Came the voice of his father

"You mean its true then? You were the God of Wine, Dionysus?" Asked Harry

"Yes. Both my brother and I wanted to go to the Mortal world. We both made a mistake, and didn't go as we normally look like. Father placed me with the Potters, and Apollo with the Snapes. When I meet your mother, your aunt convinced our father to let me marry her. But father said it wasn't that easy. I had to give up my immortality to marry her, we had you, it was the best decision of my life. I loved the both of you. My sister Athena tried to adopt you, you know. She offered to resign from the Goddess of Wisdom and take you. Father forbid it, she even went behind his back to keep you safe, then he named her Queen and she couldn't raise you yet. She loves you, hell even Sev loves you. Remember your mother and I love you." Sighed James

"Thanks Dad I needed that." Smiled Harry slightly

"I gotta go, but be good, and listen to your aunt she'll help you a lot." Stated James as he disappeared.

Sorry It took soo long! I love the reviews please keep them coming!

I was thinking of maybe changing this to a H/Hr and a D/P let me know what you think


	13. A Little Understanding

I don't own Harry Potter!

Since all of you are so seriously not wanting a H/Hr Ill leave the original pairing!

Two days had passed, the students where still locked in their house unable to get out and nothing to do. Harry had accepted that he was the nephew of the current ruler of Olympus, and that his father was a god, and even that Severus Snape was actually Apollo and his father's favorite brother.

Hermione was confused. She was constantly finding the need for something what she couldn't tell and it was driving her insane! She found herself staying to her rooms, just to stay calm. Something wasn't right, but what she and the other residents of Merlin House didn't know was it was about to come known full force.

Draco after a day had finally ventured out of his room and to the common room, most of his house mates where there, except Granger and Potter. Both who had chosen to hide out for some reason. Even though he would never admit this to anyone, he could understand why Potter was hiding, after all to find out he has more family that he didn't even know about would suck.

Pansy was shocked to say the least. She wasn't sure if anyone else had heard what Athena errr Jillyan had said about Harry, but he was the heir to the throne of the light elves! The most powerful kingdom of all the realms! She wasn't sure what to think she was confused and soon hopefully that confusion would leave.

Evening of the 2nd day

Finally everyone made it down to the Common Room. They where sitting around not really sure of what to say. What does one say to there life long enemy?

"I think we should make a truce." Stated Harry out of the blue

"I agree." Stated Pansy and suddenly the their hands glowed blue and all of them felt a shiver run down their spines.

"A finally, you guys have made peace." Smiled Jillyan as she just appeared

"What was that?" Asked Blaise

"That my friends, was the règle anciens leaders of the peoples agreeing on a peace!" Smirked Severus from the corner

"Professor Snape!" Squeaked Susan

All of a sudden there was a cry of pain as Hermione clutched her stomach

"Shit." Muttered Jillyan as she walked towards the young Queen

"Hermione. Clear your mind alright. You need to hear what I am saying." Explained Jillyan

"Alright." Whimpered Hermione

"This is your first blood thirst. I am giving you something that hasn't been give to a Vampire in over 5000 years. I am going to let you drink from me. You will never need to feed again." Explained Jillyan

Hermione just whimpered, Severus looked shocked and nervous, and the others where curious.

Not even two seconds later, Hermione's fangs where sunk into Jillyan's arm.

The students turned their heads in a way of respect, and Severus watched with a worried frown. He knew that only the high ruler could do this but Jillyan never had done it before.

5 minutes later Hermione let go of her arm and both collapsed, Jillyan caught by Severus and Hermione surprisingly was caught by Draco.

"Take her to her room Draco." Ordered Severus as he disappeared with his unconscious sister.

Draco carefully carried Hermione up to her rooms, he placed her on the bed and was about to leave. He walked to the door and found it stuck.

'Not this again.' Thought Draco to himself as he continuously tried to pull open thee door. Finally giving up he sat down in Hermione's sitting room, and not to long afterwards fell asleep.

Common Room

(A/N Susan and Terry where dating already)

"Should we go check on them?" Asked Lavender

"Nah I think they'll be fine." Smirked Blaise

as both went back to the game of chess they where playing

"Umm Harry?" Slowly asked Pansy

"Yes?" Cautiously asked Harry

"Out you like to go to Library with me, and see what we can find out about our lines?" Asked Pansy timidly

"Ya. That sounds good. Not to be rude or sound mean, but do you think Hermione is ok with Draco?" Hesitantly asked Harry

Pansy looked at him and laughed, "I'll let you in on a little secret. Draco's been in love with Miss Granger, since second year. Of course he couldn't tell anyone this, but he still is. When you and Weasel, sorry, kept her guarded he got pissed that's when the whole Mudblood thing started. So yes I think they will be fine together."

Harry's expression was comical.

"Are you serious? Oh and don't worry about it. I have a feeling that when Hermione is dating Draco and Im friends with Slytherin's Ron will be a Weasel." Laughed Harry at Pansy's shocked expression

The two entered the library, there where 50 lines of book selves, and 8 tables, on the middle table was anote.

"_King Harold and Queen Pansy, _

_The library is split up into an interesting way. This level is general knowledge, if u think and ask the room it will bring you to another floor about which ever line you wish to know. Use it well. _

_Queen Athena._

_PS Stupid law about legal way of signing."_

"Wow."

"I wonder if we can ask the room for the books we want?" Asked Harry

"Probably. Room could we please have a few books on the 8 kingdoms?" Asked Pansy feeling a little stupid taking to a room but a few minutes later 8 piles each with three books where waiting.

The two sat down and got to work, only stopping once to ask for parachment and a quill to write down what they found.

Ok I am sooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to get a new chapter up! I've had midterms, and all grrrrrr. Anyways next chapter should be up by Friday!

Ciao

Nicole


	14. Time Together

I don't own Harry Potter!

WOW thank you guys so much for the reviews!

**Angels-faith**: Don't worry I wont!

**MelMalfoy**: Im really glad that you like it!

**CherryBlossomAngel-225**: Yep that's Draco!

**zero-skillz**: Ya I so know what you mean! Midterms are evil! Anyways their loyal subjects wont be introduced until after they have their training which is what we are slowly getting into. Be patient we should see them with in the next 2 or 3 maybe 4 chapters. Thanks for the review!

Time Together

Susan and Terry

"Ter, you aren't going to break up with me because I'm a werewolf are you?" Asked Susan with a large amount of fear in her voice

"WHAT!? How could you ever think that? I love you Suzy! You don't have to worry about me leaving you ever!" Exclaimed Terry almost as if he was insulted that his girlfriend of 2 years would think that he would just up and leave her because she was the ruler of the werewolves not bloody likely!

"I know you love me. I'm just nervous that's all." Sighed Susan

"Well don't be. I'm here for you. And I have a feeling that soon all of our house will become really good friends." Smirked Terry

Susan just rolled her eyes and leaned to wipe that smirk of his face with an intense kiss.

Lavender and Blaise

"OK this is the 3rd time that you have beaten me! I give up! I hate chess!" Whined Lavender

"Well why don't I teach you how to play better?" Asked Blaise almost slyly

"You sure? I mean how well can a Gryffindor learn?" Sarcastically asked Lavender

"I don't know. But I do know that as Queen of the Mermaids, and as a member of the House of Merlin, that you can learn things very quickly." Smirked Blaise as he quickly moved his head to avoid being hit

"Prat." Stated Lavender a laugh in her eyes

"Yes but that's what makes me Blaise, Mr. Loveable." Laughed Blaise

"Your funny. So Mr. Loveable teach me how to play chess." Ordered Lavender as the two sat and started to play the game.

Draco and Hermione

Draco's POV

'Why the hell am I locked in a room with the one girl that I love more than anything?' I thought to my self when I woke up and realized that I was still in Hermione's room

End Draco's POV

Hermione's POV

I woke up really confused. The last thing I remembered was my fangs going into Jillyan's arm. Oh No did I hurt her?

I slowly got out of bed, and walked to the mirror, I felt so much better though, but how did I get here?

End Hermione's POV

Hermione walked out of her bedroom and into the seating room

"Malfoy?" Squeaked Hermione

"Hello Hermione." Sighed Draco he might as well be nice to the girl, maybe he'd even have a chance.

"Ummmm Mal.. Draco why are you in my room?" Asked Hermione thoughtfully

"Well I sorta carried you up here after you and Jillyan passed out, and then the door wouldn't let me out." Blushed Draco

Hermione nodded

"Thank you for bringing me up here. You really didn't have to." Shyly smiled Hermione

"Its ok. Im glad that I could help."

Hermione just smiled and also tried the door which didn't work.

"Well then since we seem to be stuck in here. I don't know you at all Draco. So why don't we get to know each other?" Suggested Hermione as she sat down on a chair and motioned for Draco to do the same

"Alright. Umm whats the muggle game? Umm 20 questions?" Suggested Draco

"Alright. Birthday?"

D: April 15th yours?

H: September 19th. Favorite color?

D: Silver not original I guess but hey, you?

H: midnight blue.

D: Favorite book?

H: Hogwarts a History (blushing) you?

D: Should have guessed, umm Magical Languages.

H: Isn't that the book by Lord Linquil?

D: yes

H: And it has every magical language literally, except Parseltounge right?

D: I do believe so. We'll have to leave snake speaking to Mr. Potter (laughing)

H: Oh dear don't tell Harry that he just might have a heart attack! (Laughing)

D: How do you feel about being the Queen of the Vampires?

H: Honestly, it's quite shocking. But I mean poor Harry!

D: Why do you say that?

H: Well in less then a week, he found out that he is king of the light elves, son of a god, nephew to Queen of the Gods and Professor Snape, and did you know you're his cousin?

D: What!!!!

H: Ya apparently Lilly Evans, was actually the daughter of Demi Black and Ignatius Malfoy, so Lillian Addison Malfoy is your aunt and Harry's mum.

D: Wow! I have more family. Humm looks like Im going to have to do a lot of making up to him aren't I?

H: I don't know. Harry can be in the least a complex person. But to be honest I wouldn't worry about it

Draco just smiled as they continued talking

Harry and Pansy

Harry and Pansy had been in the library for almost 2 hours, reading, researching and just learning about things that they felt would be good to share with the group.

"Wow! Look at this! **_The kingdoms of the Elves have yet to unite as one. Some say that when the rulers of the Light and Dark become as one darkness will cease to exist for a 1000 years._" **Exclaimed Pansy

"I wonder what they mean." Stated Harry who wasn't quite use to the become one saying

"You don't know much about Wizarding customs do you?" Questioned Pansy

"Not really. I was raised by my muggle relatives." Shrugged Harry

"Do you want to know?" Shyly asked Pansy

"Do you mind teaching me?" Playfully asked Harry

"I would be honored to teach the Boy-Who-Lived about the great traditions of the Wizarding World." Mocked Pansy

"Alright lets go."

"Wizarding customs have long since been dictated by those Merlin set down. It is believed that Merlin, got these customs directly from the God of Olympus. As you know Merlin is said to have just appeared one day, a child on the Island of Avalon raised by the Lady herself, and eventually was able to tap into the ancient magic that before only the royal families where able to touch, and thus created a new type of people. So which aspect do you want to focus on first?" Asked Pansy after the brief history

"Umm how about start from new born and work your way up?" Suggested Harry

"Well.... At birth the naming ceremony is a big deal, the paternal grandparents normally choose the name, if they are dead then the maternal and if they too are gone, then the son is normally named after the paternal grandparent or if a daughter then a maternal grandmother. Most pureblood children are raised by nannies, these are normally squibs born to middle to upper class families, and are for the most part very happy with their jobs. At age 5 a child is given his or her own personal house elf. It is a small ceremony, between mother and daughter or father and son, in which a young elf is now only bound to the young master or mistress. At age 6 PBC start learning to read and write and some form of maths. At 7 the upper crust families, teach their children spells that are no longer used, such as my family taught me, _Spiritus Nisus_, which is literally 'life ender' it will kill a person in 2.5 seconds and was considered the first unforgivable. Families like yours, the high standing, and powerful families, well your not exactly a pureblood..." Stated Pansy

"Yes actually I am. My mom was adopted by muggles, after her birth mother the 2nd wife and love of my grandfather's life died." Stated Harry not sure how much he should tell her

"What do you mean?" Questioned Pansy her mind working a million seconds at a time.

"(sigh) My mother was the daughter of Demi Black, and Ignatius Malfoy, younger sister to Lucius Malfoy, Lillian Addison Malfoy. It was thought that she was killed but then she was really adopted and given the name Lilly Marie Evans. Horribly plain if you ask me." Shrugged Harry

"Wow! Well then, you would have learned something similar to what I learned, if your mother had been raised by the Malfoy's but from your father's side something just as old, and classified as unused, but light. Like, _Incorruptus Anima_ which means something like purify this soul, or something like that. It kills off all dark wizards." Stated Pansy

"Wow. I really missed out on a lot." Sighed Harry

"Don't worry you'll get it, and be just as arrogant as your cousin!" Happily smiled Pansy

Harry just laughed

"Alright I was at 7.Umm nothing really happens then until your 11 when you get your Hogwarts letter. Normally you get them right on your eleventh birthday, and so there is a huge party help starting about 2 hours before the time of your birth an exactly at your time of birth the owl comes. Its great fun. I believe, Draco's was one of the best that I have attended." Stated Pansy

"That's amazing. When I got my letter I had to have it personally delivered because my stupid uncle didn't want me to learn magic." Laughed Harry sadly

"WHAT! HARRY POTTER NOT LEARN MAGIC? ARE YOU KIDDING?" Screamed a shocked Pansy

"Umm ya."

"Wow. Damnable Muggles. May I curse them please?" Asked Pansy with a glint in her eyes

"I don't really care anymore. They aren't even related to me at all." Stated Harry with a noncommittal shrug

"Ok well, on, lets see 11 right ok then there is 13 Im not sure why, but when a witch turns thirteen she receives a promise ring actually same for a wizard. But anyways it means that you are bound to someone, that is who you are going to marry, but you don't know who. Im sure someone has a ring for you. Nothing happens then until 17 when you come of age which is like a huge party one of the largest you'll ever see I cant wait for mine." Smiled Pansy softly

"Umm then there is 19-21 when the purebloods are married, huge weddings are always held during these three years." Explained Pansy

"Wow that's a lot to take in." Stated Harry

"What do you mean?" Asked Pansy slightly confused

"Well there's the fact that I am actually a pureblood, from 3 of the oldest families, meaning that there is probably a fiancé out there for me and I don't even know!" Exclaimed Harry

"Ya I guess..." Trailed Pansy

"You know Harry you are right. There is a fiancé for you. Here is your promise ring." Stated Jillyan as she just appeared out of no where

"What are you going here?" Asked Pansy

"Well one I over heard the last part of your conversation and I thought it was time that Harry had his promise ring oh it will blend with your other ring. And second I would like you two to head up to the training room soon." Stated Jillyan

The two nodded and Jillyan disappeared.

Well I hope you guys like it! Next chapter will be up soon!

Hugs

Nicole


	15. Interlude

I don't own Harry Potter!

**Gothhottie**: Wow Im glad some likes my story so much! Umm whats the pairing? And that should answer your question. But I don't know when Im gunna announce it to them so shhhh. Lol!

Im glad you guys like the story so far!

Brief Interlude

Eventually Pansy and Harry returned from the library, Blaise and Lavender got fed up with chess, Terry and Susan came down to enjoy the fire and Hermione and Draco where let out.

"Where have you two been?" Asked Blaise

"We got locked is Miss Vamps room." Snorted Draco

"Well its not my fault my door doesn't like you." Huffed Hermione with a soft smirk

"Where were you two?" Asked Lavender to Harry and Pansy

"I was being educated." Smirked Harry leaving the comment open for interpretation

"Hum, in what ways one must wonder." Smirked Draco with his classic Malfoy smirk  
"Think whatever you like." Smiled Pansy as the two took the remaining seats.

Soon the eight where conversing lightly talking about their new positions, what they where going to learn, when they'd be let out of their rooms, and also what was the deal with it being them.

Meanwhile, Snape's Rooms  
Severus Snape was not one to sleep in, being the god of sun this was not really a possibility for him. To find Apollo Severus Satraps de Universum in bed at 10 in the morning was a miracle, and the fact that his sister Jillyan was up before him happened once every hundred years so she was not going to miss the opportunity to wake him up as any sibling would.

Quietly walking into his bedroom, Jillyan opened the door, with a slight smirk on her face she took off running full force before pouncing on her brother.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" Cried Severus as he was jolted awake quick as his eyes flew open looking for his attacker only to hear laughter

"Oh Sev that was great, priceless!" Cried Jillyan holding her stomach in laughter

"Im glad you find my pain amusing." Drawled Severus before getting out of bed and grumbling about annoying little sisters. (AN that's how my lil sis woke me up this morning bloody annoying)

Sirius' Quarters

"So Sirius whats up?" Asked Remus as he walked in the room

"Not much just thinking about the past." Sighed Sirius, the Past was a topic that actually made him live up to his name

"What about?" Asked Remus sympathically

"Do you remember the first summer, I stayed with James?" Asked Sirius

"Of course you guys were insane! I thought Mrs. Potter was going to end up in the psych ward." Laughed Remus but then he suddenly turned serious

"Ya well, that summer James had a girl visiting I think she was his cousin, I really never did find out. Jillyan she was amazing! Remus!" Exclaimed Sirius

"Whatever happened to her?" Asked Remus

"She came the summer after 5 and 6 year we dated the end of 5th and all of 6th summer, we kept in touch during the school year. I was planning on asking her to marry me but she never came back after we graduated. And I never got another letter from her. I guessed she died." Sadly sighed Sirius

"What brought this on?" Asked Remus cautiously

"I saw her picture when I was looking through some old stuff." Stated Sirius with a heavy sigh

"How come I never knew about her?" Asked Remus slightly hurt

"I don't know. But even James didn't know that we were dating." Sighed Sirius once again thinking about his lost love unknowing how close she really was.

And with that the two friends fell into silence.

Ill try to update soon I promise!


	16. The end of lessons

I do not own Harry Potter!

I apologize for it taking so damn long for me to update but college is annoying! In addition, I have total writers block!

Lessons with Erato and Euterpe

The next day Jillyan finally thought that they where calmed down enough to start lessons so as the group of eight sat in the common room of House of Merlin,

"Hello young royalty!" Chimed Jillyan in an annoyingly high voice

"Excuse me but it was nice and quite could you please keep it that way?" Smirked Draco

"Draconias you really should have better manners for your elders." Smirked Severus as he appeared next to his sister

"Hey Sev." Smiled Draco

"Well I'm sure that you guys are really sick of being in this room. I believe that you are getting along well enough to work together. Are you ready to start your training?" Asked Jillyan with a smirk

"Yes!" Chorused the group

"Very well, may in introduce the muses Erato and Euterpe, muses of lyrics and music? In high society, music is incredible important part of life. Each of you will learn to sing." Smirked Jillyan

"Have any of you had previous lessons?" Asked Euterpe

Hermione, Pansy, and Susan raised their hands

"Excellent, how many of you have heard of Phantom of the Opera?" Asked Euterpe taking a seat across from the students

"I have madam." Stated Hermione being the only muggleborn

"Very well come here I wish for you to sing this act." Stated the muse as Erato handed Hermione the lyrics

A soft piano filled the room and Hermione started to sing,

"Think of me  
thinks of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.

When you find that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me

We never said  
our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . .

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .  
Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me,  
trying too hard to put you  
from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . ."

As Hermione's voice faded out and the music ended the group even the muses stood transfixed

"Was it that awful?" Asked Hermione nervously

"Moine that was amazing!" Exclaimed Draco

"That was beautiful Hermione." Stated Susan

"Ya that was really good Moine!" Praised Harry

"Hermione I do believe that should either muse wish to retire they have my approval of one to replace them." Smiled Jillyan that was some of the best singing she had ever heard.

"Wow, thank you Jillyan." Smiled Hermione with a slight blush

Lessons continued on with Erato and Euterpe for the next week until they where both stratified that the young royalty's voices where up to par to be accepted among the court.

As the last week of September faded into the first week of October, it was time for them to leave.

"Erato, Euterpe it is time for you to say farewell. Each one of you has improved amazingly. To the point where I would be honored if anyone of you would sing at the high court on your coronation day." Smiled Jillyan

"We would be honored." Stated Harry and Pansy in unison

"Thank you. Well then for the next week I introduce Thalia the muse of comedy and Melpomene the muse of tragedy." Smiled Jillyan as the muses came forward

The week was spent with the young royalty learning how to write plays and stories in the areas of comedy and tragedy. Blaise was granted the title of best comedic writer with in the group and Harry was the best tragic writer in the group both where quite please with their new found titles. As the first week of October faded to the second week, Thalia and Melpomene had to leave and Jillyan brought two new muses.

"This is Urania the muse of Astronomy and Clio the muse of history. Both will teach you much. I will return in a weeks time." Stated Jillyan as she vanished from right in front of their eyes.

The girls took astronomy first and the only one to really get into it was Lavender.

Lessons with Clio where much more interesting. Each day she took one of them to learn.

Day 1

"Hello King Harold."

"Muse Clio please call me Harry."

"And you must call me Clio. Now I understand that you have no real knowledge about your kingdom?" Asked Clio

"Nope. Mum and dad just sort of told me who and what I was and left it in your hands." Smiled Harry

"Very well let us begin."

Clio gave each of the four young men a brief history of their kingdoms. She then moved on to explain the system of government and how things worked. And, finally she answered any lingering questions that the boys had. Clio then moved on to work with the girls explaining the same that she had to the boys but also,

"Now I know this wont seems fair but as you are females, when you marry your husband will rule your kingdom." Explained Clio

"Why?" Asked Pansy

"Because that is that way that it has been done for millions of years." Was all Clio offered

"That is so not fair!" Exclaimed Pansy

"Well I know if you were married to me, I would let you rule as my equal." Smirked Harry as the looks on the other faces

Ok sorry but I really don't want to go through all of the lessons, so just pretend they did everything to learn to be royalty

"This is the last day that you will be confined to these rooms. When you leave here you will be the rulers of your people and I will expect the best from you and I will also announce your betrothed." Stated Jillyan

"What about you and Sev?" Asked Draco

"Apollo will be staying on as Potions Master, and I do believe that they are need of a Charms Mistress, after professor Flitwick was called away." Smiled Jillyan with a bounce in her step

"Oh no! We're stuck with you!" Exclaimed a panicked Harry  
"Harold Potter! You should have more respect for you aunt then that!" Came the voice of Lilly Potter

"Sorry mum, but have you seen how aunt Jillyan teaches?" Asked Harry shuddering at the thought

"Ya Lils Jillyan can be scary!" Exclaimed James coming to his son's defense

"James! I am not that bad!" Cried Jillyan as she appeared in the room

"Jilly, babe, you are terrifying as a teacher!" Calmly explained James

"Dionysus James Straps de Universe you had better take that back!" Cried Jillyan

"Damn Dio I thought you never made a girl cry." Laughed Severus as he appeared behind his brother and sister

"Go away you big meanie!" Pouted Jillyan the young royals just watching in awe at how the adults were acting.

"Alright now as I said, tomorrow you will enter as royalty strong united and with your mate. King Terrance Armelius Boot of the Wizarding Kingdom, you are betrothed to Queen Susan Amelia Bones of the Lupin Terra. Congratulations. (the two went to stand near each other their promise rings glowing gold and then amber), King Blaise Marcus Zabini king of the mermen, you are engaged to Queen Lavender Gwendolyn Brown of the mermaid kingdom, congratulations. (the two again went to each to each other and their promise rings glowed blue then green.) King Draconais Lucius Malfoy king of the Veela kingdom are engaged to Queen Hermione Anne Granger Sang of the Vampire Kingdom, congratulations. (Draco smirked, and Hermione offered a small smile as they held hands their rings glowing ruby red to silver.) and yes finally King Harold James Potter of the Light Elf Kingdom are engaged to Queen Pansille Anne Parkinson of the Dark Elf Kingdom, congratulations dear." Smiled Jillyan as they clasped hands and glowed black and white

"Now my dear younglings off to bed. I shall see you in the morning when I unseal the doors." Smirked Jillyan as she and Severus disappeared

Snape's Chambers

"So Sevie, when you are you going to announce an engagement?" Teased Jillyan

"Never, if I have any say in it." Grumbled Severus

"Well too bad, you don't. (Sev shook his head) SEV your four thousand years old! You have to get married eventually!" Exclaimed Jillyan in awe that her older brother wouldn't want to be married

"Well what about you? Why aren't you married?" Snapped Severus

Jillyan became very quite and said, " I was in love once. I would have married him too. However, things were not to be and I have not seen him since the summer before you 7th year at Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?" Asked Severus after several minutes

"Summer before 5th year I started staying with James. That year his friend started living with him. We hit it off very well. The Summer before 6th year we started dating though even James didn't know. I loved him so much! But I was only able to see him for a short while during the summer before 7th year. I loved him more then anything. I was willing to give up my position as goddess of wisdom to be with him, but father made sure that I couldn't. I would still give up everything if I thought he would still have me." Sighed Jillyan

"Which friend?" Asked Severus cautiously nervous about the answer

"Sirius Black." Sighed Jillyan

Severus groaned. It just had to be his worst nightmare that his sister would fall in love with. However, looking at his sister's depressed state he realized that he would put up with the mutt in order to have his sister happy. Oh boy would he love to see their reactions when Jillyan was announced as the new Charms Mistress.

I am sooooooo Sorry that this is sorta rushed but I wanted to get to the better stuff! Next chapter should be up soon!

Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter


	17. A Brush With the Fates

I don't own Harry Potter!

CherryBlossomAngel-225 – Im not quite sure what a beta does, or how I would go about organizing it. If you would not mind taking the time to explain, I would love to consider it. Thanks!

Severus groaned. It just had to be his worst nightmare that his sister would fall in love with. However, looking at his sister's depressed state he realized that he would put up with the mutt in order to have his sister happy. Oh boy would he love to see their reactions when Jillyan was announced as the new Charms Mistress.

**Now **

The next day was bright and sunny and the inhabitants of Hogwarts were shocked to notice that for the first time in a month the small round table that housed the House of Merlin students was actually in the Great Hall. This caused for massive whispers of excitement between the houses.

Breakfast was long and boring, as of yet none of the new house's members had yet to arrive and everyone was beginning to think that it was a hoax when suddenly Professor Dumbledore stood, his blue eyes twinkling like mad.

"Witches and Wizards I would like to explain a few things that will hopefully clear some things up. First, the House of Merlin was founded many years ago by the founders when Rowena Ravenclaw gave her most important prophecy. The one that spoke of the reunited of the heirs of the magical kingdoms, and that they would be housed in the House of Merlin at Hogwarts. From today, we will have eight very important people within our group of students and one most important young woman as a teacher. Now may I present, Terrance Boot of the Wizarding sector and Susan Bones of the werewolf sector, Blaise Zabini of the mermen sector and Lavender Brown of the mermaid sector, Draconais Malfoy of the Veela sector and Hermione Granger Sang of the Vampire sector, and finally Harold Potter of the Light Elf sector and Pansille Parkinson of the Dark Elf sector." Smiled Albus as the young royalty entered

They entered in pairs all wearing pitch-black robes with their royal crests on the right side of their chests and the lining the color of their respective races. They walked to their seats and started chatting silently not sure if Albus was done or not. When a young man and woman entered the Great Hall.

"Awe yes, how could I be so forgetful." Laughed Albus

Everyone turned to look at him

"As you know Professor Snape has changed his look to that of which is his natural one. May I introduce your potions master, Professor Apollo Severus Satraps de Universum Snape, and as you know Professor Flitwick has decided to retire for personal reasons, may I introduce his substitute and the greatest figure to walk the halls of Hogwarts, Queen Athena Jillyan Satraps de Universum of Olympus." Smiled Albus as the mouths of several students dropped

"Alright Albie, you can all simply call me Jillyan." Smiled Jillyan as she sat down next to her brother completely missing the look on Prof, Dominik's face

Later that night Professor Dominik's Rooms 

"Remus! Why now?" Complained Sirius loudly

"What are you going on about?" Asked Remus confused as always

"Queen Athena is Jillyan Potter!" Exclaimed Sirius

"Are you sure?" Asked Remus after a few minutes

"YES!" Shouted Sirius as he collapsed

"Are you positive?" Asked Remus skeptically

"YES! You don't understand I would recognize her anywhere!" Exclaimed Sirius

"Alright, what are you going to do about it?" Asked Remus after several minutes

"I don't know. I just don't know." Sighed Sirius

Same Time Snape's Quarters 

"Why didn't you tell me he was working here!" Screamed Jillyan

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about." Smirked Severus

"Apollo. Please, you do not understand I love him. I never stopped loving him." Sighed Jillyan after a few minutes

"Don't worry about it Jillie. If it was meant to be than not even father can stand in the way of it." Stated Severus as he hugged his sister

"I know it's just what if the fates decide that it isn't worth him and I being together. I do not know what I would do!" Exclaimed Jillyan as she worked herself into a hysterical state

Severus hugged his little sister until she cried herself to sleep. Not too long after she had fallen asleep Severus decided to take matters into his own hands. Severus gathered up an offering to give to the fates themselves.

**Palace of Fate**

Severus appeared in front of the Palace of Fate, just below the Palace of the Gods on Mount Olympus. The massive palace was designed into three parts. Done in white was the section that Future lived in. Future was by far the most gorgeous of the three fates and was also the most good hearted. Present lived in the middle part of the palace which was a dark gray. Present was pleasant to gaze upon but she was not the most beautiful of the group. The last part of the palace was pitch black. This was the part in which past lived. Past also dealt with death dates. Death dates were the reason the Past was so unpleasant to look upon.

Severus ended the ten minute walk to the entrance and held his breath as he knocked. You see for a God or Goddess to marry a mortal they had to have the consent of the fates. If fates agreed then the mortal would be able to become Gods or Goddesses. Severus was going to make the plea on behalf of his sister.

"Hello Apollo. It has been a long time since we have last seen you." Stated Future

"I apologize for it. I have been busy with my life in the mortal realm." Stated Severus as he bowed before the fates

"You seek something." Spoke Past

"Aye, I do." Whispered Severus again

"Then ask and we shall decide." Added Present

"Very well. My sister, Athena, has fallen for a mortal. She left him when it was time for her to become queen and has not seen him until today. She is still very much in love with him and wishes to wed him. I come to ask on behalf of my sister for your blessings." Stated Severus

The three sisters formed a circle and started to talk with each other. They talked about things that had happened in the past of both Athena and Sirius, the present of both Sirius and Athena and of course the future of both of them. After several long minutes the fates returned.

"We have talked…" Started Past

"We have looked at Past, Present and Future of both Athena and Sirius…" Added Present

"We have decided that Sirius Black would make a wonderful husband to Athena and a wonderful King of Olympus." Smiled Future

"I thank you. Athena will be most pleased." Bowed Severus

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Snape's Chambers**

Severus apparated back to Hogwarts, and started the walk to his chambers. Not to long after he appeared there he realized he didn't know just how to tell his sister the good news. Severus opened his door to find his sister sitting in front of the fire reading a big book.

"Hello Jilly." Smiled Severus

"Hey Polo. Where have you been?" Asked Jillyan as she closed her book

"I had a meeting with the Fates…" Started Severus

"What did they have to say?" Asked Jillyan

"Well you see… I went there to ask them who they thought would be the best King for Olympus. I got a surprising answer." Stated Severus

Jillyan began to get nervous as she waited for the answer

"Well?" Asked Jillyan after a few minutes

"They said the best wife for you, and the best King of Olympus would be Sirius Black." Smiled Severus as he braced himself.

Jillyan flung herself at him screaming thank you, thank you, thank you over and over again. All the while Severus was cursing himself and the fates for allowing him his worst enemy as his future brother in law. And Jillyan was busy deciding how to tell Sirius about her life and his new role in it.

**Merlin Common Room **

Meanwhile, while Sirius and Jillyan were reacting differently to their situations, the young royalty were discussing their new stations in life. Harry and Pansy were over whelmed by the fact that they were suddenly in charge of so many subject, Hermione and Draco were worried about how to get their subjects to come forward, Blaise and Lavender were freaking out about having to live underwater, and Terry was helping Susan get use to the idea of turning into a werewolf once a month. Over all though, things were going well. For the time being.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Readers,

Please review! I love getting them!

Thanks,

Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter.

Next chapter: The First Transformation or an Endearing Engagement


	18. Sirius Stituation

I don't own Harry Potter. As much as I wish I did.

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I love them! Keep them coming please!

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Rating: Young Adult

Chapter Title: A Sirius Engagement

**CherryBlossomAngel-225** – Thanks for the explanation! I think I need to consider obtaining a beta reader. Thanks!

**Wytil**: While I'm not exactly sure what you meant by your review, the chart idea is not a bad one. When I find the time I will try to put something up so that you all have a better idea of who is who and what they do. Thanks!

Jillyan was overly happy! She couldn't believe that they really would allow her to marry Sirius! She was jumping for joy! She had to go find him. She had to tell him right away! Jillyan gave Severus one more hug before she bounced out of her brother's room and into the hallway.

**Professor Dominik's Chambers, Hogwarts, Scotland, UK **

Sirius Black was sitting in his room, contemplating the reasons that Jillyan would suddenly appear out of no where. Why had she gone? Didn't she love him? Wasn't he good enough for her? So many questions and so many doubts raced through his mind. The biggest question though was what she would do now, if she knew that he was here at Hogwarts.

Unknown to Sirius all of his questions were about to be answered and all of his doubts erased. While Sirius was pacing in his room, Jillyan was running as fast as she could, dodging students and teachers alike. The only thought in her mind was getting to Sirius as quick as possible. Getting the love of her life back

Knock, knock

"Just a moment." Called Sirius as he changed his disguise

He walked to the portrait hole and opened it, " How may I help you?" Asked Sirius as he looked up his heart suddenly found it's way to his throat.

"Hello Siri." Said Jillyan, she was unsure of how to handle this situation

"I'm sorry I am afraid that you have the wrong person." Stated Sirius as he moved to shut the door

"STOP! I know your mad at me, but please, don't shut me out until I have given you the truth. Please?" Begged Jillyan

Sirius feeling pity for his ex-girlfriend and current love, decided that he had nothing to lose by listening, and it gave him a few more minutes in her presence.

"Alright. You have five minutes." Growled out Sirius

"Thank you." Whispered Jillyan she knew she had hurt him but she never knew how deep.

Sirius led her into his sitting room and both sat comfortably, Jillyan started with her story.

"Sirius, first off as I am sure you know I am Queen Athena Jillyan Strapas de Univerium, I am the daughter of Hera, goddess of all and Zeus, god of all. I am over two thousand years old. When two of my brothers started fighting, father gave them a choice, live as mortals till one of them died or to be mortals until they could get along. They chose the second option. Dionysius, came down and was placed in a pureblood wizarding family, the Potters. He became Dionysius James Potter, or James Potter as he went by. Dio was one of my favorite brothers so I visited him often. The other brother Apollo, also went to a pureblood magical family, the Snape's. He became Apollo Severus Snape, or Severus Snape. Polo was also one of my favorite brothers however I was unable to visit him as often. The Potter's knew that I Dio's sister and allowed me to stay for the summers with him. But one summer everything changed. You see the summer before my brother's fifth year, he brought home a friend to stay, a Sirius Black. I was there and introduced as a cousin, but I quickly fell in love with him. We dated all of his fifth year, and then I saw him the summer before sixth year. I spent the whole time with him and fell even further in love with him. He went back to school and I went back to Mount Olympus. While there my father decided that he was finally going to retire. He had us go through a million and one trials, all of his children, and when they were done I was announced his replacement. I was thrilled. Now I would be able to go to and from Earth, I could be with you if I wanted. Though I would've had to have fates approval to marry you, but by the time I was done with the trials, my brother and his wife had been murdered, my nephew with people who were horrible, and the love of my life in jail. There was nothing I could do. I tried to get custody of my nephew and godson, but I couldn't, Olympian law forbid it. I found out about two years ago that the reason Apollo hadn't attended the trials was because he loved Lilly. He gave up immortality to be with her. They are currently ruling the underworld with my uncle Hades. I was finally able to contact my nephew when he became king of the light elves. When I saw you there, I was awed. I wanted so much to run up to you and hug you, but I couldn't. Severus saw how depressed I was and went to the fates. They decided that the best husband for me, and future king of Olympus. That man is you Sirius Black. I loved you then, and I love you now. I want to be with you. I want to marry you. However, if this is not what you want then I understand. I love you Siri and I hope you can forgive me for not doing something sooner." Jillyan was in tears by now, she just hoped it wasn't to late

"I have been waiting almost 20 years to hear that you still love me." Chocked Sirius as he engulfed Jillyan in a bear hug.

"I love you so much Siri, I am so sorry for everything you had to go through." Cried Jillyan

Sirius held his newly re-acquire girlfriend as she sobbed. Sirius felt a part of his heart unlock, and he was flooded with emotions for the first time since he was imprisoned in Azakban Sirius Black cried. The two fell asleep in each others arms, that night.

The next morning Sirius woke up with a start. There was something heavy on his chest. As he opened his eyes he was greeted by a sight he never thought he would seen again, Jillyan. Jillyan was still sound asleep, Sirius took this time to reflect on everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. His Hogwarts' girlfriend was his again, and if he had it his way, she would soon be his wife.

J**illyan's POV**

I woke up this morning and the first thing I noticed was I wasn't in my bed, which was odd because that hadn't happened since I was dating Sirius. Then suddenly I remembered. Sirius and I were together again! I had been able to explain what happened to him and he forgave me for leaving and not being able to contact him! Were together.

Normal POV

Slowly the two finally were up and ready for their day. With a quick kiss Jillyan headed back to her own rooms to change into a clean outfit for the day. This left Sirius to stare at the ceiling and wonder how he got so lucky. He had been imprisoned, he didn't have his godson, he didn't has his girlfriend, he didn't have his friends. In the last three years he had managed to turn that all around. He had his friend back, he had his godson, and now he had his girlfriend whom he knew would very soon become his fiancé and then wife. Life was treating Sirius Black wonderfully, if only he didn't have to have Severus Snape as a brother in law.

Jillyan raced to her chambers and changed into emerald green cashmere robes, before she hurried down to her brother's chamber. Not bothering to knock he gave the password and hurried in. Jumping on Severus' bed he exclaimed loudly, "He forgave me! He forgave!"

Severus being awoken by his crazy sister just stared at her before it registered in his mind what she was talking about.

"That's wonderful Jilly." Smiled Severus he was truly happy for his sister

"Isn't it? Oh I have to tell Aphrodite! She'll flip!" Smirked Jillyan as she bounded up the stairs her destination unknown.

Ok so it wasn't the longest chapter but this was only about Sirius and Jillyan. Next chapter will have more about all of them.

Love ya!

Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter


	19. Deity Chart

I don't own Harry Potter.

Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I am so glad that you liked the story!

**x revolution:** Thanks for the Review!

**Sweet – Single**: Thanks for the review!

Some one had told me that it might help if I make a chart for you all as to who is who, so I hope this helps

**Young Royalty **

Harry Potter – Harold James Potter, King of Light Elves

Pansy Parkinson – Pansy Anne Parkinson, Queen of Dark Elves

Draco Malfoy – Draco Lucius Malfoy, King of Veelas

Hermione Granger – Hermione Anne Granger Sang, Queen of Vampires

Blaise Zabini – Blaise Zabini, King of Mermen

Lavender Brown – Lavender Brown, Queen of Mermaids

Terry Boot – Terry Armelius Boot, King of Wizards

Susan Bones – Susan Amelia Bones, Queen of Werewolves

**Faculty **

Severus Snape – Apollo Severus Snape, God of Reason

Jillyan Satraps de Universum- Athena Jillyan Satraps de Universum, Goddess of Wisdom and Queen of Olympus

Orion Dominick – Sirius Black, King of Olympus

**Gods and Goddesses that Helped in Training **

Hephaestus – god of smiths and fire, made the crowns and signets rings

Aphrodite – goddess of love, taught compassion

Ares – god of war, taught strategy

Eos – goddess of stars, taught manipulation

Helios – god of sun, taught loop holes

Selene – goddess of moon, taught cleverness

Demeter – goddess of harvest, taught food importance

Athena – goddess of wisdom, main teacher

Apollo – god of reason, assistant teacher

Muses:

Erato – muse of Lyrics

Euterpe – muse of Music

Thalia – muse of comedy

Melpomene – muse of tragedy

Terpsichore – muse of Dance

Urania – muse of astronomy

Clio – muse of history

Polyhymnia – muse of hymms

Calliope – muse of epics

**Other Important people: **

James Potter: Dionysus James Potter Satraps de Universum, god of wine, dead

I think I have everyone! If I missed something or something is confusing please feel free to ask and I will try to update this list and add it to the chapter.

Hugs

Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter


End file.
